


The Eternal Dream

by hummerhouse



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Heterosexual Sex, SAINW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-13
Updated: 2015-06-13
Packaged: 2018-04-04 06:03:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4127655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hummerhouse/pseuds/hummerhouse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Disclaimer: The TMNT are not mine. No money being made.<br/>Word Count: 3,610 One shot<br/>Summary: Set in the SAINW universe, shortly after Donatello's disappearance and before Mikey loses his arm. Mikey has taken charge of training resistance fighters, and Angel is one of his students.<br/>Rated: NC-17 Het sex<br/>Pairing: Mikey/Angel</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Eternal Dream

**Author's Note:**

> The hauntingly beautiful preview was created for this fic by the amazing Sherenelle from DeviantArt.  
> 

            “Stay low, don’t skyline yourself,” Mike instructed as he worked his way across the roof top of what had once been a thriving office building.

            “I know,” Angel hissed in a low tone.  “I’ve done this a few times.”

            “Playing lookout is not the same as recon,” Mike told her calmly.  “Gathering info on enemy forces requires a different kind of stealth.”

            “Sorry,” Angel said contritely, squatting lower as she attempted to emulate Mike’s movements.  “I’m kinda jazzed up.”

            “Adrenaline,” Mike said.  “It’s good for keeping you on your toes, but bad if you let it make you impatient.”

            “Okay.”  Angel moved nearer to the turtle, feeling a change in his demeanor.  “Are we close?”

            “As close as we’re going to get,” Mike said.  “This is a training run, so we aren’t going to take unnecessary chances.”

            Mike was down on one knee, staring towards a building that was teeming with Foot soldiers.  Well back from the roof’s edge, he mentally counted the numbers represented by the opposing force.

            Angel tried to mimic his position, but her friend was much taller than she was.

            “I can’t see,” Angel whispered, darting closer to the edge.

            “Wait,” Mike whispered loudly as she passed him.

            As soon as her feet touched the brickwork it crumbled beneath her.  With a muffled cry, Angel plummeted over the edge.

            A sea green hand flashed downwards, the movement as quick as a snake’s strike.  Mike caught her arm and pulled Angel back onto the roof, yanking her against his body as he quickly retreated from view.

            Angel was breathing fast as she clung to him, her swiftly beating heart hammering a rhythm against his plastron.  As Mike held her, he made soothing shushing noises, rubbing her back gently.

            “Oh my God,” Angel whispered.  “I’m so sorry, Mikey.  You were right about my being impatient.”

            “It’s okay, Angel,” Mike said.  “No harm, no foul.  Let’s call this a part of your lesson, okay?  Shredder’s constant bombing has left the few standing buildings really unstable, especially the edges.  You’ve gotta stay away from them.”

            “I just made a big mental note of that,” Angel replied with a shaky laugh.

            She made no move to release him and Mike didn’t try to rush her.  Having a woman in his arms was very rare and mostly the ones he held were either injured or dead.  Since Shredder had begun his takeover of Earth, the best Mike and his brothers could do was clean up after him, especially with Donatello’s mysterious disappearance several months previously.

            Mike’s mind turned away from that when he felt Angel shiver against him.  Tipping the upper part of his body back, he gazed down at her, consciously registering that she was no longer a kid, but a lovely young woman.  He’d probably noticed that subconsciously a while ago, but the impossibility of their situation, combined with life’s new hardships, kept Mike from acknowledging his attraction.

            “Are you all right?” Mike asked in a concerned voice.

            “Yes.”  Angel looked up at him, her soft eyes touching his heart.  “Can we stay like this for a minute more, Mikey?”

            His mouth twitched into a smile, something he rarely did these days.  “As long as you like.  You know that no one calls me ‘Mikey’ anymore, right?”

            “Mike is for strangers,” Angel said softly.  “You’ll always be Mikey to me.”

            He wasn’t sure what came over him.  Standing on a decaying building, within throwing distance of their enemies, the world as they knew it in shambles, and all Mike could think about were how inviting Angel’s lips looked.

            Leaning down haltingly, Mike watched her eyes as his mouth neared hers.  The slightest hint of fear and he’d have released her, but Angel’s return gaze was unwavering.  Mike had never done anything like this in his life, so his lips barely brushed Angel’s before he pulled away.

            Angel’s eyelids had lowered part way when Mike kissed her and they slid open slowly to watch his face as he backed off.  She didn’t relinquish her grip on him; if anything, Angel held him tighter, and Mike was gratified to see that he hadn’t scared her.

            “I think that I’ve wanted to try that for a while now,” Mike whispered.

            Her eyes never left his as she lifted her hands to his shoulders and said, “Could we try it again?”

            Mike could feel his heart pounding as he once more pressed his lips to hers.  As soon as they touched, Angel stood on her toes, circling his neck with one arm so that she could push more insistently against Mike’s mouth.

            Though Mike hadn’t ever kissed anyone, he wasn’t a carefree fifteen-year old anymore and he had terrific instincts.  He opened his mouth against hers and when his tongue tapped on her lip, she allowed him to enter.

            Suddenly there was no sky, no ground, no buildings, and no fighting; there was only Mike and Angel, clinging to each other as though they were the only living things on Earth.  Her tongue pushed against his, as aggressive and needy as his own.

            Several long minutes passed and then Mike reluctantly broke the kiss, remembering where they were.

            “Mikey . . . .” Angel whispered, leaning into him and trying to once more catch his lips.

            Mike’s body was stirring to life but he knew he had to keep a level head.  Still, he didn’t release her, wanting just a few more seconds of her soft form pressed against his.

            “It’s not safe, Angel,” Mike told her.  “I want . . . .”  He cleared his throat and looked up, away from her needful eyes.  “In another life I would have wanted to be with you.”

            “I want you,” Angel said clearly, drawing his gaze back down to her.  Before he could say anything, she placed her fingers across his lips.  “I’m twenty years old and you were my first kiss.  All I’ve known through my teen years was fighting and surviving, and that’s all I see in my future.  My one and only constant has been you; you’ve always been there when I needed you, you make me laugh when I’m down, and you give me hope.”

            “We can’t be together; April wants you to lead a squadron on the Jersey side of the city, and I work alone.  I can’t be efficient any other way,” Mike reminded her.

            “We have tonight,” Angel said.  “I could die tomorrow, Mikey.  That’s a fact I accept every time I wake up.  I don’t want to die without ever feeling a man inside of me.  I don’t want to be a virgin if I’m captured; I’ll gladly give them my life but I won’t give them the satisfaction of taking my womanhood from me.   Please, Mikey.  I need you now.”

            Mike cleared his throat to erase the thickness of desire from his voice box.  “Wouldn’t you rather be with another human?  I’m a turtle and I’ve . . . I’ve never been with anyone either.”

            Angel touched a hand to his cheek.  “You’re a man and the only one I’ve ever thought of in that way.  I want to be with someone I love.  We’ll learn together.”

            Taking a deep breath and slowly releasing it, Mike wrapped his hand around hers and said, “Let’s get away from here.  I know a place where we can be alone and far from danger.”

            Her trusting smile sent a burst of warmth into Mike’s heart.  As he led her out of the area, he pulled his mind from what they were about to do and focused completely on safely navigating the dangers of a city that was under Shredder’s martial law.

            The sewer system had been partially destroyed by Shredder’s army, first in the raid on the turtle’s lair, and then as a counter measure to prevent the Hamato clan from finding another safe haven.  He’d been forced to stop when the destruction had led to flooding and unsanitary conditions that had affected his own people.  Despite the debris that blocked many of the tunnels, Mike had found or created passages into parts of the system that were far below ground and abandoned long ago.

            This was where Mike took Angel; a section of the sewer tunnels that led into an old subway station once inhabited by a friend of theirs.  It was a cavernous space, but a section had been modified by Leatherhead into living quarters and Mike escaped to this spot when he needed downtime from the fighting.

            Angel walked around inside Mike’s makeshift home, taking in the remnants of his past life; the tattered comics that were covered in dust, photos of his family, his friends, Klunk.  There were thick candles everywhere and Mike lit a few, turning off the flashlight he’d used to guide them.

            Other than a small table and wooden chair, the only other furnishing was a box spring with a couple of mattresses on top of it.  A thick plastic sheet covered his bed and Mikey rolled it away to reveal clean sheets and blankets underneath.  When he looked up to see Angel watching him, he suddenly felt both flustered and heated.

            “Would you like something to drink?” Mike asked, pointing at a large cooler sitting in a corner of the space.  “I have water.”

            Angel shook her head, though her mouth had gone dry.  With shaking hands, she began to unbutton her blouse.

            Mike was suddenly there, his hands holding hers and stilling them.  “You’re allowed to have second thoughts.”

            “I don’t.”  She smiled at him.  “There are a lot of decisions I’ve second guessed over the years, but this isn’t one of them.”

            Releasing her hands, Mike watched as she slid the buttons free, one by one.  He wanted to help, but was afraid his large fingers would tremble too much and add to the nervousness they were already feeling.

            Mike realized he’d feel less awkward if he had something to do, so he removed his nunchakus, setting them on the floor next to the bed.  As he untied his belt, he saw Angel open her blouse and slip it off her shoulders, letting the material fall to the floor.

            Dropping his belt, Mike walked over to her, his eyes on her bra covered breasts.  Angel leaned to the side and pulled off first one boot, then the other, and when she looked back up, Mike caught her shoulders and kissed her.

            This kiss was more urgent than the first, partly from need and partly from nerves.  Angel flung her arms around Mike’s neck and his hands slid from her shoulders, caressing the outer swell of her breasts before closing around her body and pulling her flush against his plastron.

            Whatever awkwardness they were feeling began to fade as the kiss grew more passionate.  The need to touch Angel’s body became overwhelming and Mike slipped one of his hands between them, encouraged when she twisted slightly to make room for him.  His hand quickly covered her bra encased breast, churring as the soft flesh yielded to his caress.

            Angel giggled against his mouth, pulling back to look up at him.  “What was that?”

            “One of those things turtles do when they’re really, really happy,” Mike answered, his voice husky.

            “Are you happy?” Angel whispered.

            Mike nodded, moving his mouth close to hers again.  “More than I have been in a long time.”

            Their mouths found each other’s once more and as their tongues danced together, Angel reached behind her and unsnapped the clasps on her bra.  Mike felt the fabric drape across his fingers and moved his hand so that the bra could fall free.

            This time it was Angel who moaned as Mike kneaded her breast.  Her nipple reacted to the attention by hardening and Mike quickly caught it between his fingers, rolling it gently and then pulling at it.

            Angel shuddered and arched her back, breaking the kiss as she gasped at the pleasure that spiked from her breast straight into her core.  Her inner walls spasmed in response and she could feel moisture seeping from inside of her.

            Mike flattened the palm of one hand on Angel’s lower back and kissed her neck, working his way over her collar bone, to her pulse point, and then painting a wet stripe down to her bare breasts.

            “M . . . Mikey,” Angel sighed, her voice low and sultry as Mike’s lips surrounded her nipple.

            The heady scent of Angel’s arousal flooded Mike’s nostrils and he felt himself hardening beneath his shell.  His lips lifted to hers again, crushing them with a sudden onslaught of need, his arms circling her body so that he could lift Angel off her feet.

            She held onto his neck as Mike slowly lowered her to the bed.  As soon as she touched the mattress, Mike’s mouth moved downward so that he could taste every inch of her skin.  Moving from breast to breast, he lavished each with equal attention, literally driving Angel mad with desire.

            As Mike rolled his wide tongue over her sensitive nubs, Angel slid her hands downwards and unfastened her jeans.  When she lifted her hips to push them off, Mike felt the movement and sat back on his heels, looking down at her body with lust filled eyes.

            Breathing heavily, Mike grasped the jeans and tugged them down, pulling her simple white underwear with them.  Her scent hit him hard then and Mike growled lowly, the more animalistic part of him rising to the fore.

            Angel felt her vaginal canal heat up at the sound of Mike’s growl.  Shifting on the bed, Angel moaned when Mike grabbed her ankles and lifted her legs, spreading them on either side of his body.

            Through shuttered eyes, Angel watched as a prominent bulge between Mike’s legs expanded and then suddenly revealed his erection.  She hadn’t known what to expect; Angel had done some research on turtle genitalia in the past when her daydreams about Mike had gotten the best of her.  His penis was more human in appearance than she would have imagined and it was very, very large.

            Angel knew she should have qualms about his ability to fit inside of her, but she was achingly needful.  Still she knew she needed to say something to ground him; the look in his eyes was exciting yet primitive and Angel wasn’t sure he wouldn’t just plunge into her.

            “Mikey,” Angel called in a breathy tone, “Mikey, please.  Go slow, please.  I’ve never done this before.”

            He didn’t seem to hear his name the first time she said it, but the word ‘please’ caused his head to snap up and his eyes to reconnect with Angel’s.  Coarse desire was thrumming through his veins, the beat of it loud in his ears, but he registered her words.

            “I will,” Mike promised, his voice deep and guttural.  “I won’t hurt you.”

            Angel nodded and reached for him, feeling his hard cock press against her belly as he leaned in to kiss her.  The walls of her vagina clenched at having him so near and without conscious thought she lifted her feet and planted them on his calves.

            Mike churred again, the sound long and rolling, vibrating Angel’s chest and mouth.  With his hands flattened on the bed next to her shoulders, he pulled away from Angel’s mouth so that he could look into her eyes.

            Angel’s deep brown orbs held his and in them he could see the truth of how she felt about him.  Mike spent a moment wondering how he could have gone so long without realizing what they meant to each other, and then Angel gripped his biceps and rocked her hips, rubbing her vulva against his cock.

            Shifting his pelvis, Mike reached down with one hand to guide his erection between Angel’s folds, immediately feeling the heat from her sex envelope him.  Her soft inner core caressed the head of his dick, sending a shiver up his spine.  A hard knot began to collect in his groin as he focused on maintaining a slow push into her.  It was one of the hardest things he’d ever done in his life; every instinct begged for him to thrust into her.

            She was so wet that his entry was smooth despite her virgin tightness.  Then he felt an obstruction and stopped moving, closing his eyes as he concentrated on holding that position until Angel signaled that she was ready.

            The muscles inside Angel’s vagina were squeezing around the invader, each pulse adding to the building pleasure in her pelvis.  She knew why Mike stopped and she took a moment to force herself to relax.  He was so big that Angel felt as though she was stretched as wide as she could go, she could even feel the veins along his penis and how it throbbed inside of her.

            Tightening her grip on his muscular biceps, Angel looked up at Mike and smiled.  “Please, Mikey, make love to me.  Now.”

            Mike pulled back slightly and then snapped his hips forward, plunging through the vaginal membrane and taking Angel’s virginity.

            Angel gasped and her head rocked back as she felt Mike’s cock pierce her.  There was that instant of sharp pain and then a dull burning sensation as he pushed all of the way inside her.  Sensing her discomfort, Mike stopped moving again, giving Angel time to adjust to his intrusion.

            The burn slowly faded, replaced by the pleasurable feeling of being filled, and Angel once more rocked her hips against Mike.  Very slowly he pulled back until he was almost out of her and then gave a tentative thrust.

            Almost immediately sparks went off in his cock and he did it again, this time driving all of the way in.  With each thrust the spongy softness of Angel’s vaginal canal titillated the head of his penis and her tightness teased him with desired friction.

            “Angel, my Angel,” Mike whispered as he plunged over and over into his lover.  The heat in his loins was building behind a dam that was nearly ready to burst.

            Lifting her legs higher, Angel pressed her knees against the sides of Mike’s carapace and crossed her ankles behind him.  Her hips were lifting to meet his thrusts, each of his movements rubbing against her clitoris and stimulating the growing pressure inside her.

            “Oh, oh damn.  Faster Mikey,” Angel panted, feeling the compressing weight of her orgasm tottering on the edge.

            She didn’t have to urge him twice.  Mike drove into Angel with a fierceness born of need, drawing closer to his climax with every thrust of his hips.  Suddenly Angel’s head dug into the mattress and her torso lifted from the bed as she cried out, her legs clamping tightly around his body.

            Angel’s orgasm shook her from head to toe, the muscles inside her vagina snapping all around Mike’s engorged cock.  His movements became frenetic then, his entire focus on a spot in his lower regions that was spiraling out of control.

            “Ngh!  Angel!”  Mike shouted as he orgasmed.  All of the way inside her, he continued to push forward with his knees as he ground his cock into her and emptied himself.

            Minutes passed and then his climax reached completion.  Struggling for breath, Mike buried his face against Angel’s neck, heating her skin as her breath did to his.  When he finally stopped gasping for air, Mike turned his head and pressed his lips to Angel’s neck, working his way up to her mouth and kissing her with a possessive greediness she returned in kind.

            Mike’s erection dwindled and slipped out of Angel, along with a wet trail of their commingled juices.  Her legs were shaky as she unlocked them from their perch and they dropped to the mattress on either side of Mike.

            With a last deep swirl of their tongues, the pair separated and Mike carefully rolled over to lie next to Angel.  They both stared up at the cracked ceiling, their heartbeats finally slowing to something close to normal.

            “I promised myself I wouldn’t regret this,” Angel finally said, her voice soft in the candlelit darkness.

            Mike’s heart skipped a beat and for a second he didn’t say anything.  Without turning his head, he begged, “Please tell me you don’t.”

            Angel could hear a touch of desperation in his voice and quickly said, “I don’t.  Honestly Mikey, I don’t.”  She shifted onto her side and rose up on one elbow to look down at him.  “That was the most wonderful thing I’ve ever experienced.  I was just thinking about how much I wish we could stay together now.  I know that April needs someone she can trust to lead that squadron, but I can dream about staying with you, can’t I?”

            Mike reached around her and pulled her down against his shoulder, enjoying the feeling of Angel snuggling against his side.  “We can both dream about that,” he said quietly.

            The wetness that touched his skin didn’t surprise Mike.  Angel cried silently, striving to be strong.  Mike rolled closer and wrapped his other arm around her body.

            “This fight won’t last forever,” Mike said.  “We’ll beat him, we’ll both stay alive, and we’ll be together in the end.  I promise you that, my Angel.”

            She nodded and hugged him, taking solace in his words.  Neither of them knew he wouldn’t be able to keep that promise, but it didn’t matter.  They both believed it at that moment and they both needed that dream and the love they shared because of it.

            It was the only thing left of their world.


End file.
